


Vergissmeinnicht

by Halbblutprinz (ladyofpyke)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpyke/pseuds/Halbblutprinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vertrocknete Blüten, die an eine verlorene Liebe erinnern, ein Opfer und ein Wiedersehen. (Post-HBP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vergissmeinnicht

Wütend hatte Remus Snape angeschrien, als er ihn an Lilys Grab knien sah, kurz nach der Beerdigung, wie er die frisch gepflanzten Vergissmeinnicht ausriss. Hysterisch lachend, die Finger fast schwarz vor Erde. Er hatte ihn geschüttelt, bis er verstummt war.  
"Sie passten nicht hierher...", hatte Snape dann gleichgültig geflüstert, die Blumen in seine Jackentasche gestopft und war gegangen.

Remus' Herzschlag setzte nun aus, als er sah, wie Snapes Anhänger in dem Moment zerbrach, in dem ihn der Zauber traf, der für Harry bestimmt war. Getrocknete, hellblaue Blüten regneten auf sein frisches Blut herab. Färbten sich langsam dunkelviolett.  
Snape stieß ein Keuchen aus, fiel zu Boden.  
Harry saß zitternd, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hinter ihm. Starrte Voldemort an, wie er kopfschüttelnd den Zauberstab senkte.  
"Dummes Kind. Ist er es wert, für ihn zu sterben.", flüsterte dieser nur, drehte sich um und verschwand. Ein Ausdruck des Bedauerns auf dem eingefallenen, verzerrten Gesicht.

Remus kniete sich neben Snape und strich über seine blasse Wange. "Severus?"  
Mit blinden, glasigen Augen blickte er hoch. Seine zitternde Hand umklammerten den Anhänger, Blütenblätter klebten an den blutigen Fingern. "Ich wusste, wir würden uns wiedersehen..." Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine schmalen Lippen. "Ich habe dich nie vergessen..."


End file.
